The prior art contains several references to functional substance-providing stick articles, for example (a) tertiary amide-terminated polyamide polyglyceryl-2 polyhydroxystearate pigment-containing sticks for lipstick applicators described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,131; (b) tertiary amide-terminated polyamide-salicylic acid octyl monoester-linoleic acid isostearyl monoester-mineral oil sunblock stick articles containing 0.60% fragrance described in Example 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,857; and (c) ester-terminated polyamide-mineral oil-functional ingredient stick applicators including fragrance and insect repellent applicators as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,055.
Nevertheless, such references are either directed to polyamide stick articles having very low concentrations of functional ingredient in the scope of our invention, e.g., fragrance, or polyamide stick articles containing high concentrations of undesirable hydrocarbons, e.g., mineral oil. Thus, no teaching exists in the prior art of functional ingredient-providing hydrocarbon-free polyamide stick articles, or dispensing packages containing and employing such stick articles. Furthermore, no teaching exists in the prior art of the inclusion of such articles in dispensing-type packages where such article-containing packages are deployed for coating functional substance-containing and emitting films on inanimate solid laminar surfaces.